Antes que olvides que te quiero
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: "si algo amas, déjalo libre" esto para Jetstorm no ha funcionado, la persona que mas ama en la vida se aleja mas y mas. si tan solo por un instante le pudiera demostrar lo que siente...pero tendrá el valor? Jettwins SLASH Boys love


Wiiii termine! BD jajajaja es un regalito para mi amiga victoria, OWO fue su cumple y me pidió un fic, asi que aquí esta! XDD

OWO es un pequeño songfic de Jetfire y Jetstorm, espero te guste XD me llego la inspiración divina y pude terminarlo muy pronto n.n

Bueno ya saben lo usual si no les guta el yaoi ni lean XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Título: antes que olvides que te quiero.**

**Pareja: Jetfire x Jetstorm**

**Serie: transformers Animated**

**Canción: vestida de azúcar**

**Cantante. Gloria Trevi.**

-yo gane!- el jet naranja se le subía encima a su hermano y le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello.

-claro que no, yo tuve la puntuación más alta.- le recordó su gemelo de armadura azul dejándose mimar, mientras se dirigían a su pequeño departamento.

-pero yo lo hice más rápido.- insistió el jet de fuego, susurrándole al oído. Su gemelo azul no fue capaz de contestar, algo llamo su atención.

-qué es eso?- en su puerta había una nota pegada. La tomo y sintió un leve hueco en su estómago, escrito con letra suave y cursiva estaba el nombre de su hermano.

Jetfire la quito de manos de su hermano y comenzó a leerla.

-otra carta de tus admiradoras?- le pregunto con una sonrisa, pero sin poder disimular la amargura de su voz.

"Tengo tanto miedo

De que olvides lo que te quiero

Y de que con el paso del tiempo

Lo dejes todo en el recuerdo"

No era la primera vez que alguna chica dejaba una nota. Y la que había hecho esa en particular…Jetstorm la había vito, era una robot delgada y bonita, con unos ópticos de color lavanda y una figura esbelta y delicada, diga de la moto deportiva que era.

-quiere que salgamos a beber un poco de energon.- sonrió el jet de armadura naranja. Le gustaba sentirse popular y nunca lo había ocultado, desde que habían derrotado a los decepticons los dos jets se habían vuelto bastante populares. Solo que el del visor azul no disfrutaba tanto de aquello.

-y… vas a ir?- le pregunto casi en un susurro, abriendo la puerta y pasando al departamento que compartía en las instalaciones de la fuerza autobot.

-quizás…- Jetfire le siguió, dejando la carta en la mesa. Cuando levanto la vista ys e topo frente a frente con su hermano, le noto triste. –qué pasa?

-nada.- le mintió, tratando de huir a su cuarto, pero su hermano le jalo y con una mirada insistió en saber. –Nada, es solo que…has salido mucho últimamente.- se tragó su dolor un segundo y sonriendo le dijo. –Pero no te preocupes, ve.- el jet azul no podía creer lo que decía, pero no era nadie para detener a su hermano. –ve, Jetfire.

El tiempo avanzo tortuosamente para el jet de armadura celeste. Había visto a su hermano arreglándose y eso hacia estremecer su chispa con envidia. Se había arrepentido de decirle que fuera, detestaba la idea y se detestaba por haber mentido con tanta facilidad.

-te sientes bien, Jetstorm?- su hermano había entrado a su cuarto y se acercó a la cama.

Era muy raro ver al joven Jetstorm recostado tan temprano.

-si.- le murmuro sin moverse, no quería que le viera llorar.

-si te sientes mal, puedo quedarme a cuidarte.- le puso una mano en el hombro y se le acercó, rozando su mejilla con el rostro de su hermano.

-solo me duele la cabeza.- le ronroneo, sonrojándose un poco ante la cercanía. –estoy bien.

-entonces… me voy, no tardare mucho.- le susurro mientras le besaba la frente, como tantas veces había hecho cuando era pequeño, para calmarse y no pensar en los monstruos de metal de las bodegas o sobreponerse a las pesadillas de los decepticons.

"Tengo tantísimo miedo

Ya casi te vas y yo aún no me atrevo

Tanta precaución que no acude el deseo

Cuidando no salir lastimada me quedo sin nada"

Tan pronto la soledad se hizo abrumadora y el eco de los paso de su gemelo de fuselaje naranja se hubieran apagado, Jetstorm se levantó y fue a la recamara que habitaba su hermano.

La recorrió y sonrió al ver la cama destendida, cada mañana iba a despertar a su hermano, y le costaba bastante trabajo, le suplicaba tender su cama antes de ir a tomar su energon matutino pero el jet de fuego la dejaba siempre desarreglada.

-quisiera que estuvieras aquí…y no con ella.- murmuro, sus ópticos recorrieron aquel cuarto lentamente y se topó con el reflejo de un cristal. Lo que vio le provocó escalofríos, su reflejo le recordó lo mal que estaba su sentir, lo equivocada que estaba su chispa al amar a su hermano.

Pero no podía evitarlo, lo amaba más que a nada. Y le dolía cada vez que veía como una chica se le acercaba y le coqueteaba con descaro, sentía envidia y tanto coraje, porque Jetfire siempre estaba a su lado y nunca podía decirle cuanto le amaba.

Sus ojos repararon entonces en algunas cartas que el jet naranja tenía atiborradas en un cajón. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, pronto alguna femmbot conquistaría a su hermano y él se quedaría solo. Era inevitable…

-al menos…quiero decírselo una vez.- sonrió con tristeza. –antes de que alguien le haga olvidarme.

"Tengo planeado en mi mente

Como robarte tus besos para siempre

Tiene que dar resultado

Voy a amarte tanto

Que de pronto te verás llorando"

-ah? Si viniste!- la chica sonreía feliz al ver al jet naranja llegar. Se acercó a él contoneándose, con una dulce sonrisa en los labios pintados de lila.

-hola, eres V-10let? Yo tengo que…

-creí que no vendrías!- la chica no le dejo terminar de hablar, se le lanzo y le abrazo con fuerza. –me siento muy feliz tú me…tú me gustas mucho y yo quería conocerte.

El pequeño miembro de la elite la aparto suavemente y le sonrió

-espera, yo no puedo quedarme.- le puso las manos en los hombros.

-qué? Porque?- le pregunto la chica muy decepcionada. –no te gusto? Es…es que no soy bonita?- sus ópticos lavanda le miraron con insistencia.

-no, no es eso.- suspiro un poco y continuo, aquello era difícil. –mi hermano se siente mal, y no voy a dejarlo solo.- pero tampoco quería ser grosero, no había querido dejarla plantada, por eso había ido a pedir disculpas.

-entiendo.- aquella chica pudo darse cuenta, que al hablar de su gemelo, Jetfire sonreía de manera ensoñadora, era muy obvio que no podía competir con ello. –no te preocupes, ve con él.

El jet de fuego no perdió más tiempo y panado a modo vehículo, regreso a casa.

Al retornar, encontró todo igual, su hermano no parecía haberse levantado, realmente debía sentirse mal. Pero cuando fue al cuarto, le encontró vacío, se preguntó a donde habría ido y por un momento se preocupó.

-el no suele ser así.- busco alguna nota, un recado, lo que fuera. –donde estará?

Se dirigió a su recamara y se sorprendió al ver ahí a su gemelo, recostado al borde de la cama, dormitando abrazado a la almohada.

-Jetstorm, que haces aquí?- se le acercó y le acaricio la mejilla. –hermano?

-uh?- el jet azul se estiro perezoso. –ya regresaste? Cuanto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

-creo que medio ciclo.- le sonrió. –te sientes mejor?

-no.- le murmuro bajando la vista. Su gemelo le miro preocupado, sus manos temblaban y respiraba agitado.

-vamos, te llevare con Red Alert.- le tendió la mano para ayudarle a pararse.

Pero en cuanto la mano temblorosa de su mellizo sujeto la suya, sintió como le jalaba violentamente y le derribaba en la cama. –oye!

-lo siento.- Jetstorm le giro y le dejo contra el colchón, aprisionándole con su cuerpo.

"Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di

Vestida de azúcar un dulce para ti

Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz

Te quitare el aliento y no me dirás adiós"

-te amo.- le murmuro antes de inclinarse y robar un beso se los labios de Jetfire, rozando suavemente sus labios en un instante que significo una vida para él.

Su hermano se quedó por unos momentos en shock, sorprendido por el comportamiento que estaba presentando el jet azul, con los ópticos inundados de dudas.

"Voy a hacerte lo que a nadie le haré

No importa lo que pienses me arriesgare

Y aunque sé que las llevo de perder

Prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido

…"

-te amo.- le repitió mientras tomaba otro sutil beso y se enderezaba. –eres mi hermano, lo sé. Pero te amo, y…- la compuerta de su pecho se abrió suavemente, y revelo su tierna chispa, una estrella que resplandecía de manera deliciosa.

Los ojos de su gemelo de fuego le miraron, sorprendidos. Extendió su mano y toco la pequeña estrella del pecho de su hermano, sintiendo las oleadas de amor que esta emanaba.

-lo siento…yo solo…- titubeo el pequeño jet que manejaba el viento. –yo solo…quería sentirte una vez a mi lado…al menos un instante

"En un instante vivido

Me moriré o lo lograre"

-te amo, también.- su hermano se enderezo y abrió la cámara de su chispa mientras sus manos atraían el cuerpo de su hermano. –te amo, Jetstorm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero les haya gustado, porque esa canción? Pues yo no las escojo, solo llegan a mi en el momento preciso, inundan mi mente y salen en pequeñas telarañas, no las controlo solo llegan.

OWO niian espero que si ya han leído hasta aquí puedan regalarme un review, eso me motiva a escribir y acepto sugerencias de parejas o series para hacer algunos fanfics (solo hago yaoi XD)


End file.
